No olvides
by gretel.cineros
Summary: No olvides quienes fuimos...Por casi 8 años la ciudad de saltadilla vive libre y feliz desde la pelea de las chicas superpoderosas. La gran ultima batalla de las chicas, una batalla que tomó la vida de la familia utonio y la de El. Pero... Y si los muertos pueden respirar? (Es una historia t solo para estar seguros)
1. un dia mas

Bombón se despertó al sonido del reloj. Su cabello naranja cubría parte de su pijama gris y, cuando la chica se levanto de la cama, cayó naturalmente hasta llegar a sus rodillas. Descalza, se llevó a si misma a las puertas de su baño. Bombón siempre se llevaba 15 minutos en bañarse y cepillarse los dientes, y 25 para prepararse, por el cabello. Bombón apago la regadera y se fue al vestidor con una toalla cubriéndola. Escogió algo simple: unos pantalones cafés, una camiseta de botones blanca arriba de una de manga larga rosada, unas zapatillas negras, unos aretes con forma de corazón como único accesorio y para ese día su cabello iba a estar suelto. Olvidándose del maquillaje, bajó las escaleras una por una hasta llegar a la sala de estar, para encontrarse con bellota en el sofá con un plato de cereal en las manos y viendo la tele, aun en pijama, unos pantalones de yoga negros y una camiseta de tirantes gris. Sus pecas explotaban en sus hombros y cachetes, que se movían mecánicamente mientras la pelinegra masticaba inconscientemente.

-no deberías cambiarte beta?

así es como le decían de cariño a bellota, quien siempre era de las primeras en despertar. A pesar de ser la mas indisciplinada, bellota odiaba levantarse tarde.

-aja, y es alfa, rosadita.

dijo empleando el sobrenombre que bellota le puso desde que las tres tenían memoria. Bombón elaboró una pequeña sonrisa y rodo los ojos, yéndose a la cocina. Ahí bombón preparo café para ella, de las tres era la que mas amaba, adoraba, no podía vivir sin el café, sin el liquido curador de sueño. Bombón puso su café en la barra que separaba la cocina de la sala y...

-¿panqueques o huevo?

pregunto bombón a tiempo de que una recién levantada burbuja entraba a la escena. La chica bostezó.

-panqueques.

fue su única respuesta mientras se sentaba al lado de bellota. Burbuja cerro por un largo tiempo los ojos (donde debajo tenia un lunar) antes de abrirlos nuevamente y bostezar.

* * *

La ciudad de saltadilla, una ciudad brillante con pocos ladrones. El mejor lugar para vivir, con habitantes siempre sonriendo y un alcalde con gran corazón que justo ahora parecía terriblemente cansado... espera ¿que? en que estaría pensando el alcalde para tener tal cara larga. La señorito velo tan bella como siempre, parecía también cansada y un poco molesta.

-hay, ya no se que hacer con esto. Después de tantos años viviendo en completa paz que nos llegue esta carta de advertencia de El.

se lamentó el alcalde.

-hay una ultima opción, y los chicos también se pasaron a nuestro lado, tenemos mas delantera que el.

dijo otra voz.

-¿y a que se refiere exactamente? oh no... no estará pensando no es una apuesta segura. no. no vamos a hacer eso.

-¿y que mas sugiere? Ahora que se que El no esta muerto no nos podemos tomar la libertad de confiarles saltadilla. Las necesitamos.

-¡hey! ¿a que se refiere con eso?

dijo un pelinegro sentado incorrectamente en un sillón.

- no quiero que te lo tomes a mal butch, pero es cierto.

dijo la voz sin sorpresa por la presencia que apenas había llegado.

-no lo hacemos, pero solo tengo una pregunta.

dijo el líder de los tres hermanos. Boomer exploto una bomba de chicle.

-¿no lo estas haciendo solo para verlas?

-no voy a mentir. si lo hago. pero, es la mejor estrategia tener a todos los que tienen súper-poderes juntos.

el alcalde soltó un suspiro. ¿Por que tenia que pasar esto? Y una parte de el sabia que el tenia razón pero otra no quería verlas. No aun. y el estaba seguro que ellas lo odiaban.

-si me permiten agregar algo- dijo la señorita velo, hablando por primera vez desde que la junta empezó.- Me gustaría recalcar algo que esta escrito en la carta de amenaza que nos enviaron.

**_" no se preocupe señor alcalde, a pesar de que soy un villano me gustan mucho los juegos y por lo tanto no hago trampas. Claro, si todos los juegos están bajo mis reglas, pero esa es otra historia. Soy una persona amable, y para mostrarles que no importa que hagan siempre terminare ganando, le daré una pequeña ayudada._**

**_seis ingredientes necesitaras. tres de estos mas poderosos y respirando. no son capaces de olvidar y a pesar de su bondad un gran odio se apodera de estos. Nunca olvides el dolor que pueden llegar a dar, pues en armas de doble filo se podrán convertir."_**

-creo, que es un poco obvio a quien se refiere.

dijo la señorita velo cuando termino de leer aquella parte de la carta.

boomer dejo que otra bomba se reventara.


	2. la carta

Burbuja se miraba en el espejo, contenta de su aspecto. Su pelo rubio ya estaba recogido en sus dos típicas coletas. Traía un vestido blanco con flores rojas, amarillas y violetas bordadas, que le había regalado bombón hace años, y eso era lo que la ponía mas feliz, el hecho de que todavía podía usarlo. También traía unas botitas color café claro y unos hermosos aretes del color crema. Escucho unos golpes en su puerta.

-pasa, esta bien.

su mucho menos femenina hermana abrió la puerta. Ella traía unos mini shorts negros con cintura alta y una blusa blanca. Traía unas botas negras. y una pinza verde en su cabello.

-ni loca entro. Este cuarto es el lugar de la perdición, una vez entras tendrás que ayudar al espirito maligno a elegir su ropa.

Burbuja fulminó a bellota con la mirada.

-jajá. ¿Querías algo bellota o nada mas estas aquí para molestar?

-mmmm, la segunda suena tentadora, Pero no, bombón quiere saber si ya estamos listas.

burbuja rodo los ojos, su hermana, tan encantadora como siempre. Pero bueno, ya se había acostumbrado.

-oh, dile que en un segundo bajo.

-espera, dijiste segundo? milagro! quizás ahora solo se tarde una hora!

dijo bellota azotando la puerta tras de si mientras salía. Ok, a veces, por mas que estuviese acostumbrada a bellota y fuese la mas buena del grupo, a veces, solo a veces, sentía la necesidad de ahorcarla. Burbuja se termino de echar una ojeada en el espejo, se dio unos "retoques" y le sonrió al espejo antes de abrir la puerta y bajar las escaleras. Bellota estaba sentada con el codo reposando en un una de sus piernas, mientras su mano, en un piño cerrado, sostenía la cabeza de la morena, que miraba desinteresadamente la tele mientras la otra mano cambiaba de canal. Bombón estaba a su lado, tenia los brazos cruzados y tenia la cabeza mirando hacia arriba, señal de que estaba pensando. Burbuja con una pequeña voz intento sacar a bombón de sus pensamientos.

-chicas?

las dos restantes se voltearon al miso tiempo a ver a su hermana. Burbuja no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-ah, burbuja, ya estas lista. Bien, bien. Vamos.

dijo bombón levantándose del asiento. Bellota apagó la tele y siguió los pasos de bombón. Burbuja fue la ultima en salir. Hoy iban a ir al parque, y eso era hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacían, pues las tres ya tenían empleos, burbuja y bellota tenían menos, y mas tiempo para flojear, pero bombón siempre estaba haciendo un montón de cosas... Por eso burbuja siempre le había tenido respeto a la mayor. Bombón termino de cerrar la puerta y se puso su sombrero.

-entonces chicas, ¿a donde vamos primero?

inquirió la chica de pelo naranja.

-vamos al centro comercial, a la tienda de videojuegos.

propuso bellota, pero como con todos los hermanos, burbuja negó la propuesta de bellota.

-ay no! si vamos a ir al centro comercial vamos a la tienda de ropa!

-¿pero para que? todavía tenemos suficiente ropa!

contraataco bellota. Y así se empezaron a atacar con palabras mientras caminaban. Bombón saco un suspiro.

-por que me molesto?

* * *

Al final todas votaron por ir a la cafetería. Era un lugar lindo, y era una de las tiendas mas viajes de la historia de villaciudad.

-Serian dos capuchinos, uno con extra espuma, un croissant de queso, un panino de selva negra para llevar, un café negro y un pan de chocolate.

dijo bombón al mesero, sus dos hermanas, a pesar de ya haber resuelto el dilema, seguían peleando por su lugar preferido, pero bombón ya las conocía y sabia lo que cada una quería. El mesero le regalo una sonrisa cuando termino de escribir las ordenes y se fue. Pronto regreso, con las bebidas y la comida.

-uh~ croissant de queso.

dijo burbuja ya agarrando el pan. Bellota también agarro su pastel de chocolate, lamiéndose los labios, lista para atacar el postre. Bombón solo sonrió, y tomo un sorbo de café. Pronto su cara tomó un semblante medio serio, medio preocupado. Pero hiso lo mejor que pudo para borrarlo. Por suerte el teléfono de bombón empezó a vibrar y pudo olvidarse de lo que le preocupaba por un pequeño tiempo. En el momento en que bombón se giraba a agarrarlo recibió una mirada de reproche por parte de bellota. Bombón rio un poco antes de abrir el celular.

-bueno? ah hola Sam. Ya esta todo listo, ok. gracias yo checo eso.

dijo bombón apagando su celular. Sam era una compañera de trabajo, pero esa es otra historia. Sus ojos se volvieron a tornar serios una vez recordó de lo que les quería hablar. Respiró hondo. Esto no les iba a gustar.

-¿que pasa bombón?

preguntó burbuja después de tragar un bocado, al parecer ellas habían notado la indecisión de su líder. Sip, no les iba a gustar nada y menos a bellota. Se decidió por la mejor opción.

-¿que les parece si vamos a una caminata por el bosque de villaciudad?

Los ojos de burbuja se iluminaron.

-oh si! los animales y arboles! ardillas y pájaros! vamos, vamos!

ambas chicas, bombón y burbuja, se voltearon a ver a bellota para ver si accedía. Tenia un tenedor con un pedazo de pastel flotando sobre su boca.

-esta bien, vamos.

dijo esta poniendo el tenedor sin nada devuelta en la mesa.

y así fue como de la nada llegaron a un claro, verde y donde la briza soplaba ligeramente. Burbuja observo detenidamente a bombón. Parecía cansada y tenia una mirada aprensiva en sus ojos, que durante la mayoría del tiempo los disfrazaba de color café. Era una pena, pero no querían ser reconocidas como las chicas superpoderosas no mas.

-bombón estas bien? algo pasa?

pregunto la menor. Bellota espero la respuesta de la pelirroja.

-mmm? o si, si estoy bien.

bombón soltó un suspiro, y bellota arqueo una ceja.

-¿eso es estar bien para ti? Bombón hay que cambiar muy seriamente lo que entiendes por algunas palabras.

bombón le sonrió. Realmente uno se acostumbraba a aquellos comentarios de bellota.

-realmente, he estado pensando en como decirles una cosa.

los ojos de burbuja brillaron por un momento.

-es buena?

-no es ninguna ni la otra.

dijo bombón quitándole la gracia a la adivinanza.

-chicas recibí una carta.

bellota se acomodo acercándose mas a bombón. pronto las tres hacían un pequeño circulito.

-era de saltadilla.

ambas hermanas quedaron sorprendidas. Y bombón aprovecho el silencio de bellota para continuar, antes de que realmente estallara.

-decía en ella que los ciudadanos necesitaban de nuevo de nuestra ayuda, pero eso es todo. La única manera de saber es ir y reunirse con el...

-bombón no!

interrumpió bellota parándose. Hmp. Ya se había tardado

-NO!

-bellota cálmate y déjame terminar.

dijo bombón calmadamente, bellota obedeció pero no se sentó.

-no creo que necesitemos ir, sin embargo mi instinto me dice que debemos hacerlo.

-eso es! nosotras tenemos sangre poderosa queramos o no es solo obvio que sintamos debido ir, pero vamos bombón, ¿Qué paso con toda esa mierda de confiar mas en tu cerebro que en tus instintos? No te voy a dejar tirar la vida que hemos hecho aquí!

volvió de nuevo bellota.

-mr. agle.

dijo burbuja. Ambas hermanas se voltearon a ver a burbuja que sostenía un gato.

-si vamos a saltadilla, nos quedamos con mr. agle.

ambas hermanas olvidaron que estaban apunto de pelear.

-burbuja en serio?

-que hace ese gato aquí?

burbuja se encogió de hombros.

-nos siguió.

bombón lo pensó un momento.

-bueno, te lo puedes quedar.

bellota miro a bombón incrédula mientras burbuja salto en los aires.

-si planeas ir.

-bellota, es solo para ver de que esta en peligro la ciudad!

-bombón, tenemos las tres una vida normal aquí! Además la curiosidad mato al gato!

-lo dice su familiar.

-uh~ estoy segura de que no se quiere ir porque hay un chico que le gusta!-dijo burbuja añadiéndose a la conversación.-apuesto a que es ese nuevo chico llamado Alejandro.

le dijo la rubia a bombón.

-ay que no me gusta el!

-aja, y por que no te quieres ir entonces?

dijo bombón decidiendo usar el método de burbuja para convencerla. Bellota miro a los lados en desesperación.

-esta bien vamos. Pero que conste que es nada mas curiosidad. No nos vamos a quedar a hacer el bien como antes.

fue la única respuesta que obtuvieron de una enojada bellota que se habría paso de vuelta a su casa.


	3. No!

Bombón abrió las puertas del auto, todavía tenia esa sensación de querer y no asistir, pero sus hermanas y ella ya estaban ahí. Además, bombón siempre creyó que una vez das un paso no lo puedes retirar. Las tres hermanas miraron al edificio, hace mucho que no lo veían, y la verdad no había cambiado nada. Bombón suspiro, y comenzó a caminar con paso decidido al tiempo en que su falda negra tocaba delicadamente sus piernas. No lo había pensado mucho, pero, últimamente, bombón suspiraba seguido. La briza sopló, y como ya era de noche bombón sintió un pequeño escalofrió empezar por sus hombros descubiertos. Traía manga larga, pero aun así, la prenda rosa no fue suficiente. Bombón se había dejado el sombrero cuando vio que ya empezaban a salir las estrellas. Las tres entraron al edificio y una pequeña nostalgia tomo parte de su cerebro. Se acordó de como siempre habían pasado por esos mismos corredores, con fotografías de alcaldes anteriores, hasta llegar a la pequeña recepción que tenia la señorita velo, para que ellas les sonriera y les diera paso a la oficina del alcalde. Esta vez la señorita velo no estaba ahí. Bombón volvió respirar hondo y calmo sus pensamientos antes de abrir la puerta con autoridad. El alcalde alzo la cabeza cuando los tacones de las botas de bombón repiquetearon contra el piso alfombrado. El alcalde se paro, sorprendido, pero agradecido de que hubiesen llegado.

-No se moleste, alcalde.-dijo bombón como veía al alcalde alejándose de su asiento.- No planeamos quedarnos.

-entonces seré breve. Chicas El...

bombón sintió otro escalofrió y burbuja se apego mas a bombón, siempre que escuchaban ese nombre sentían un odio, y un poco de miedo. Pero bellota era orgullosa, Y fue la única que apresuro al alcalde.

-que paso? porque estas hablando de el?

el alcalde lanzo un gran y largo suspiro.

-parece que el también sobrevivió, justo como ustedes.

Bombón sintió un pequeño corte en su pecho. Y un gran remordimiento se apodero de ella pero no lo dejo demostrar. Bombón fue a tomar asiento en frente de el. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas en su regazo, como hacia cuando negociaba. Peor aun, y mas significativo, era su semblante serio y piernas cruzadas. Ella realmente estaba en su papel de trabajo.

-continué.

dijo bombón con una voz realmente fría y sin sentimiento. El alcalde suspiro de nuevo.

-chicas, las necesitamos, son la únicas capaces de detenerlo. Sin ustedes no somos nada.

-un poco tarde para realizarlo no?

interrumpió bellota parada con los brazos cruzados, esa era su postura de cuando estaba enserio en un cosa, y no iba a aceptar la mierda que otros le decían.

-chicas por fa...

-porque habríamos de hacerlo?

dijo burbuja con curiosidad y sus brazos detrás de su espalda mientras caminaba también a sentarse. Las esperanzas del alcalde se vinieron abajo cuando escucho a la mas inocente decir eso. El alcalde abrió la boca pero la cerro. Repitió el movimiento varias veces intentando pensar en que decir.

-se los pido chicas, como las superheroinas que son, yo el alcalde les pido ayuda. Además esta es su ciudad! y las necesita justo ahora.

dijo el alcalde finalmente. Bellota decidió meterse.

-No alcalde, se equivoca, esta ERA la ciudad de las chicas superpoderosas, no de bombón bellota y burbuja. E incluso si fuésemos las niñas de cinco años que salvaban traseros, no ayudaríamos. ¿verdad bombón?

bellota se volteo a ver a su líder escuchando ya la respuesta mata-contradicciones y definitiva de bombón.

-déjalo terminar.

fue lo que dijo. ¿A que se refiere? no que nada mas era curiosidad?!

-chicas El a regresado y mas fuerte que nunca, créanme que si no fuese una emergencia no las estaríamos molestando. Por favor chicas.

Pidió el hombre anciano. Bombón le regreso con una mirada proveniente de una mascara sin emociones.

-lo que quiere decir es que, para saltadilla y usted nuestro único propósito es pelear y salvar el día.-el alcalde intento negar lo que dijo bombón pero fue interrumpido una vez mas por la voz fuerte y autoritaria de la pelirroja.-si no es eso, por que no nos busco antes?

dijo la chico levantándose de su asiento.

-no hay nada mas que decir alcalde, esta conversación esta terminada. Ahora si nos disculpa.

Dijo bombón ya acercándose a la puerta, bellota caminando justo a su lado, demostrando todo el orgullo que podían. Burbuja miro hacia el alcalde una vez mas antes de seguir a sus hermanas que ya estaban abriendo la magnifica puerta de madera, Pero entonces una voz mas joven y calmada se escucho.

-chicas.

Las tres requirieron de todo su ser para seguir su camino, pero no lo hicieron y temerosas se voltearon a ver a la persona responsable de ese sonido tan conocido. El profesor estaba parado ahí.

-chicas, es tiempo de que regresen, ustedes no fueron hechas para tener una vida normal.

dijo el profesor. Bellota fue la primera en hablar, ya con sus emociones ordenadas.

-y como cree que hemos estado viviendo todo este tiempo hu? Si cree que todavía tiene derecho sobre nosotras esta muy equivoca...

-bellota eso fue suficiente.

dijo bombón acallando a la del medio. Bellota parecía lista para replicar, pero se mantuvo callada. Burbuja aun no se recuperaba. El profesor continuo hablando.

-chicas, se que ha sido un tiempo, y hasta ahorita nos venimos a enterar que están realmente vivas. Yo mismo quería buscarlas, pero por ciertas... circunstancias no fui capaz. Es tiempo de que me demuestren que han crecido y se olviden del pasado. Además es tiempo de que practiquen la tolerancia, estos meses van a ser difíciles cuando acepten.

Bellota no se lo podía creer.

-Acepten? quien dijo que íbamos a aceptar? creo que fui muy clara al decir que no haríamos eso en un millón, billón, diablos en un trillón de años!

Aseguro la morena.

-Además, profesor-dijo bombón de acuerdo con su hermana la ruda.- No es tiempo de que ustedes olviden también? Las mujeres son los seres que con mas dificultad perdonan.

El profesor se sorprendió también y el alcalde hiso ademán de ayudarlo, pero en ese momento Burbuja volvió a hablar.

-profesor? Si le importamos tanto, ¿Por qué no nos envió cartas? Aunque fuesen anónimas, aunque solo fuesen una vez al año cada cumpleaños nuestro, hubiésemos estado felices, y con la sensación de que estábamos protegidas todavía. Usted sabe lo difícil que ha sido? No somos tan fuertes profesor.

La sala cayó en silencio. Las palabras de burbuja habían sido ciertas, y describían incluso los sentimientos de bellota. Bombón sintió como un pequeño nudo se le hacia en la garganta cuando el profesor no dijo nada.

-chicas, tienen que hacer esta ultima cosa, las cree exactamente para hacer esta ciudad mejor.

-Si así fue, por que no nos trato verdaderamente como las maquinas de guerra que usted dice, somos? si hubiese hecho eso desde un principio, quizás no estuviésemos pasando por esto.

Contraataco bombón con veneno. El profesor finalmente alzo la voz.

-Chicas! Van a hacer este ultimo trabajo, y después podrán seguir con sus vidas! Entendido? No dejen caer esta ciudad en el caos solo por sus caprichos!

Burbuja se escondió detrás de bombón. Ninguna dijo nada, pero las dos mayores no cedieron lugar.

-Ahora, quiero que sepan que los chicos están ayudando mas que ustedes en todos estos años. Van a estar a su servicio y ellos al suyo...

esa fue la bomba que incito a bellota a gritar enojadamente.

-Los chicos? Como en los chicos cocosos? O sea, no solo nos estas obligando a ayudarte, sino que también tenemos que trabajar con... **NO! NO! DEFINITIVAMENTE NO! QUE TE... NO! SIMPLE Y SENCILLO NO.**

dijo bellota moviendo su cabeza o brazos cada vez que decía una palabra. Y no iba a parar de gritar sus negaciones hasta por...¿Qué será? media hora?

-Profesor, usted no es nuestro padre, el murió, junto con las chicas superpoderosas, no hay porque escucharlo.-dijo bombón igual o mas tajantemente que el mismísimo profesor.- Vámonos chicas, ya no hay mas que discutir.

Bombón salió del salón con zancadas seguida de burbuja.

-**Y LO DIGO DE NUEVO: NO!**

dijo bellota cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

*en el pasillo o corredor de regreso al auto*

-si bombón, gran idea. Definitivamente hay que venir, Nuestro padre esta vivo nos obliga a trabajar y lo peor de todo con los cocosos. El mejor día de mi vida.

Murmuro bellota con sarcasmo. Bombón la ignoró y fue cuando giraron que se encontraron con la señorita velo.

-chicas! como fue? empezaran a trabajar mañana.

-tengo una mejor idea: ¡Háblenle a los niños bonitos con los que nos reemplazaron!

por que bellota hablaba tanto? Dejaron atrás a la señorita velo y llegaron al estacionamiento.

-solo por eso me dejas conducir a mi.

dijo bellota estirando su brazo hacia bombón para que le diese las llaves.

-ni loca

dijo la líder mientras las sacaba. Encontraron el auto y bombón quito el seguro... Para que fuese terrible y tristemente aplastado por una pata de monstruo.

-E...el auto se... Pero...Como...

bombón no sabia que decir. Su único medio de transporte reducido a chatarra. Bellota se arrodilló junto a los cachos.

-ni siquiera pude manejarlo...

dijo agarrando unas piezas. Ni siquiera burbuja sabia que decir. Al poco tiempo el alcalde, la señorita velo y el profesor estaban en la escena, pues habían visto desde arriba lo que había pasado. Bellota no pudo contenerse.

-Esta muerto.

Dijo brillando de nuevo con su nostálgico color verde neón. Burbuja se alarmo e intento despertar a bombón de su estado.

-bombón! bellota va a hacer algo innecesario! hay que detenerla! bombón!

-todo el tiempo para conseguir el dinero... Todo el maldito dinero...

murmuraba bombón. Después de unos intentos mas, ya era tarde, bellota ya había iniciado la pelea con el monstruo. Bombón se levantó y se dirigió hacia el alcalde.

-ustedes me deben lo del auto mas nuestro viaje de regreso. Eliminaremos el monstruo solo por hoy.

Dijo bombón sus ojos ya brillando también con su color característico.

-vamos burbuja!

Ordeno bombón a su hermana menor, quien se tardo un rato antes de procesar toda la información y salir dejando una estela de color azul celeste.


	4. que día es hoy?

Las chicas terminaron con el monstruo en minutos. No parecía que hubiesen estado aisladas de saltadilla, sin pelear por casi 8 años ya. Las chicas bajaron al suelo.

-Chicas?

Las tres voltearon a ver a su antigua maestra. Los años le habían sido gentiles, todavía se veía joven con su pelo amarrado en una coleta. Sus ojos parecieron haberse iluminado.

-Chicas!

Bombón sintió un dolor cuando la paró de seguir yendo a abrazarlas.

-no se moleste, no estamos aquí para quedarnos.

sus ojos volvieron a ensombrecerse y bombón sintió el dolor crecer.

-oh, vaya que lastima. Este lugar necesita de aquellos tiempos en los que se podía confiar en alguien.

-no engañes, la ciudad se ve bastante feliz sin nosotras.

dijo bellota. La señorita Keane miró hacia abajo.

-no bellota, si observases con cuidado...-ella suspiro- Ahora solo la parte mas sana de la ciudad es la que las olvido por completo, la que tiene dinero. Yo lo se, me he estado quedando por acá para cuidar a esas pobres almas que no pueden ser feliz, pero al precio de olvidarme yo de la mía.

-señorita Keane, no podemos salvarla, esto es ahora solo su problema, ya no somos las chicas...

dijo bombón manteniendo su decisión, pero fue detenida por la mano alzada de la señorita Keane.

-oh no, yo se que no, miren lo crecidas que están! Mas hermosas, y aunque veo la sombra de las chicas superpoderosas debajo de ustedes, lo que me da felicidad, es ver a un antiguo alumno mío vivo, cuando todo el mundo creyó que habían muerto, La tristeza que tuve, fue porque perdí a mis estudiantes mas aplicadas. Se que no me pertenecen, que deben decidir sobre su vida, ustedes ya son mayores, pero algún día por favor quédense mas de un día en saltadilla, estaré mas de feliz que de recibirlas.

Burbuja corrió a abrazarla.

-es un alivió verla señorita Keane. Realmente usted fue hecha para ser madre, lo sabia?

dijo la rubia finalmente alejándose. Le sonrió y regresó con sus hermanas, que ya estaban listas para irse.

-realmente fue un placer verla de nuevo, señorita Keane.

dijo bombón antes de irse con su típica estela rosa. Las otras dos la siguieron.

* * *

-Entonces como le fue profesor, apuesto a que comieron pastelitos.

dijo butch acostado en su sillón, enojado por que tenia que trabajar con una poderosa. Ugh. Y los otros dos, Brick y boomer, también estaban molestos pero no lo mostraban. El profesor utonio los observo, y recordó lo grandes que se habían visto las chicas. Cuando tiempo había pasado desde que las había visto? Entonces volvió a sentir culpa.

-no fue nada bien, así que alégrate, no van a trabajar con ellas.

Butch se alzó del sillón, incapaz de escuchar lo que estaba escuchando.

-espera, las chicas superpoderosas se negaron a hacer el bien?

dijo boomer acercándose al circulo que se había formado, brick también estaba perdido.

-mas que negaron.

Anunció el profesor. Para su sorpresa tuvo una reacción inesperada de butch.

-espera que? Por que jodidos se negaron? Acaso no somos lo suficientemente buenos para trabajar con ellas.

claro, como no había pensado en eso.

-peor aun, nos dijeron que les diéramos todo el trabajo a ustedes.

dijo el profesor, obteniendo la reacción deseada.

-eso significa que quieren que hagamos su trabajo?

Brick soltó maldiciones, Mientras butch amenazaba a su contraparte imaginaria, y boomer se quedaba mirando a los dos sin entender por que se comportaban así, ya no tenían que trabajar con las chicas, ¿por que hacían eso?

-esas flojas buenas para nada! Profesor, vamos hay que convencerlas.

dijo brick agarrando una chamarra, Butch le siguió. Boomer agarro la suya aun sin entender, pero solo lo hiso, mientras el profesor sonreía.

* * *

Burbuja se miraba en el espejo observando su aspecto físico. tenia una sola toalla y el pelo mojado. Ella era conocida por tener una gran variedad de lunares, en todo tipo de lugar. Su figura era la de un reloj de arena, como sus hermanas. Sus labios eran carnosos, justo como los de bellota y sus ojos eran grandes y muy bonitos. Burbuja había crecido a convertirse en una hermosa mujer. Ella sonrió y se cambio de ropa. Con Bellota también se podía decir que era ya una señorita, ella era de las mas grandes en su escuela, su cabello era corto. Ella era la pecosa de su grupo, pero para el colmo de burbuja ella las escondía, Bellota tenia músculos, y ojos que podían igualar a los de un gato. Bombón era la que mas parecía crecida: tenia una fina barbilla, era tres centímetros mas alta que bellota y una fina línea como labios, ella definitivamente era bella. Burbuja bajo con su pelo hecho en una trenza una chamarra de mezclilla sobre una camiseta blanca que destacaba sus pechos y dejaba ver su ombligo, También traía una falda de flequillos de color negro, unas perlas como aretes y unas botas de color negro. Un atuendo muy sencillo, pero que parecía de otro mundo cuando burbuja se lo ponía. Bellota estaba sentada en la cocina, incapaz de quedarse quieta, ella traía su cabello escondido en su gorro negro con verde, traía una camiseta negra y unos leggins de mezclilla oscuro, con unos converse verdes y para completar su look, traía unos guantes de motociclista y unos aretes de estrella, era un atuendo masculino pero bellota lograba verse igual de hermosa con solo eso.

-Cuando crees que llegue bombón?

preguntó burbuja.

-ah~ no se, solo quiero que llegue.

dijo bellota apoyando los codos en la barra. De pronto el timbre sonó. Ambas se miraron antes de salir corriendo a la puerta abriéndola, pensando que iba a estar bombón ahí. Pero en su lugar estaban el profesor y los chicos cocosos. Burbuja se apego a bellota y le susurro:

-bombón realmente va a odiar esto.

Bellota se plantó en frente de burbuja, y cruzo los brazo arqueando una ceja.

-habla.

fue su orden. el profesor hiso ademan de hablar, pero bellota presintió una explicación muy larga (agradezcan a bombón) y con una mueca cerro la puerta.

-bellota!

dijo burbuja ante el acto de su hermana mayor. Burbuja se apuró a abrir la puerta.

-Lo siento, fue puro reflejo.

se defendió bellota mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Lo lamentó profesor, iba a decir algo?

dijo burbuja abriendo la puerta.

-si, podría pasar para dar mi explicación.

dijo el profesor agarrándose la nariz. Burbuja asintió abriendo la puerta para que los demás pudiesen pasar. Bellota estaba en la cocina comiéndose un cereal, que rápido cambiaba de interés.

-me alegra que te preocupes por mi seguridad, bellota, y lo mejor de todo es que has crecido en una chica muy pasiva.

dijo el profesor con sarcasmo a la chica, quien rodo los ojos.

-eso no fue nada, venga profesor no sea un niñi...¡¿COMO CARAJOS ENTRO A LA CASA?!

grito bellota. y luego observo como los chicos también entraban a la escena.

-por la puerta, dah.

dijo brick. Bellota debió de haberlo adivinado. Estúpida burbuja con buenos sentimientos y una gran inocencia.

-bombón va a odiar esto.

dijo bellota mas para si misma que para nadie mas.

-Bien, como sea-empezó el profesor-He venido aquí para re-proponerles ayudarnos contra EL.

Bellota alzó los brazos en exasperación. Burbuja estaba ya en la escena.

-claro, debí de haberlo adivinado, pero es que creía que lo tenían a la primera:**NO!**

termino bellota saliendo de la cocina, dejando su plato en la barra.

-Y creo que con eso se termina la negociación, largo.

fue lo que dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

-bellota, ten sentido común, siempre has estado peleando. Fue para lo que fuiste creada.

dijo el profesor utonio.

-tiene razón profesor, nací para pelear y defender mi puesto, ahora lárguense de aquí antes de que acabe con cada uno de ustedes.

-Vaya, y pensar que la bellotita se opondría a pelear con la justicia.

-ese es el punto butch.

dijo burbuja metiéndose en la conversación.

-que es la justicia? exacto nada, todo esta tiempo hemos peleado por algo que no existe.

-las cosa han cambiado, profesor.

termino bellota. A decir verdad los chicos estaban sorprendidos por la manera en que las dos chicas hablaban. El profesor suspiro.

-chicas, como su padre quiero...

-profesor. Bombón ya lo dijo, usted no es nuestro padre.

dijo cortantemente bellota. Ahora si los chicos estaban sorprendidos. El profesor abrió la boca para protestar pero burbuja lo interrumpió.

-Se acuerda que día es nuestro cumpleaños? Cuantos años tenemos ya? Un padre lo sabría.

dijo la rubia. El profesor se lo pensó un tiempo.

-tienen 16 y cumplen el 15 de diciembre.

dijo el profesor. Bellota hiso una cara de disgusto.

-no.

fue lo que dijo. Que raro, el profesor utonio hubiese jurado que era ese.

-el 3 de diciembre?

-no.

Dijo de nuevo bellota. La atención de todos fue distraída por un tintineo de llaves y una voz.

-chicas, ya llegue.

Dijo bombón, mientras entraba en escena y dejaba su bolsa en la barra. ella traía una blusa café de tirantes con pequeñas flores rosas bordadas en los costados. Traía pantalones blanco y un moño rosa en el cuello, unos aretes de gato negro y unos zapatos negros, mas un ligero maquillaje.

-bellota, el portón se volvió a atascar.

informó bombón haciendo que bellota soltara una maldición.

-otra vez? Pero si ni siquiera tenemos auto!

Dijo bellota refunfuñando y soltando maldiciones (¿Pero cuando había aprendido ese lenguaje?) mientras caminaba hacia el garaje.

-burbuja, por que dejaste entrar a la casa extraños?

preguntó bombón. Burbuja pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-oh! bombón es que, tu sabes, no quiero que algo malo me pase, y soy una mujer y ellos hombres...

intentó burbuja pero bombón la acalló alzando una mano.

-estaban en medio de algo. ¿profesor puede decirme que día es hoy?

-noviembre 6.

dijo el profesor. Bombón suspiró. Y entonces fue atacada por bellota.

-bombón! teamoteamoteamoteamo! eres la mejor hermana!

grito bellota abrazando a bombón, quien le sonrió.

-Burbuja, quizás quieras ir a ver. Bellota ve a ayudar a burbuja.

Bellota se hiso con la delantera. Bombón borro su sonrisa.

-así es profesor, hoy es noviembre 1, nuestro cumpleaños, y solo para que sepa, cumplimos 17 años.-informo bombón.- claro, no es que le interese. Ahora aquí esta mi advertencia. Ya arruinaron mi cumpleaños con su presencia, pero todavía no es muy tarde. Pueden quedarse, pero callados, no arruinen también el cumpleaños de mis dos hermanas menores.

terminó bombón saliendo de la habitación.

-chicas, adonde quieren ir hoy.

burbuja como siempre fue la primera en decir.

-oh! Bombón hay que ir a "Midnight light coffee"-dijo llegando al hombro de bombón antes de susurrarle- dicen que tienen chicos guapos.

Burbuja alzó a Mr. agle alto y el le maulló devuelta.


	5. con una taza de cafe

Burbuja, bombón y bellota iban caminando, disfrutando del paseo... O al menos lo mas que podían, pues los cocosos y el profesor estaban presentes. Todos intentaban convencer a bombón, sabiendo que era ella la que decía, daba las ordenes, ordenes que ninguna de sus hermanas menores se atrevía a cuestionar. Claro, bombón hacia lo que podía para ignorarlos, y hombre, ella era buena. Finalmente llegaron a un gran café-bar. Tenia luces azules y un letrero que se distinguía perfectamente en la oscuridad, en el se podía leer: _Midnight light coffee._ Burbuja había dejado, con mucho pesar al gatito pequeño, pero cuando vio de lo que el edificio se trataba, supo que no tenia nada de que arrepentirse. Se acomodó la ropa y observó a sus dos hermanas. Ellas estaban bien. Y entonces entraron. Burbuja tenia razón, no tenia de que arrepentirse, había varias mesas, una barra de bebidas para los que iban ahí a bailar y otra área separada para los que iban, nada mas por un buen café, e incluso hasta donde estaban se podía oler una mescla entre alcohol, chocolate y café.

-Burbuja-dijo bellota siendo la primera en recuperarse.- Escucha bien, porque esta será la ultima vez que te lo digo, Fue la mejor decisión que has hecho en toda tu vida!

gritó la chica antes de dirigirse al área de baile. Burbuja se volteó a mirar a bombón con ojos suplicantes, no quería dejar a su hermana mayor sola en su cumpleaños... Bueno no sola, pero en mala compañía... Bueno, no es que los cocosos y el profesor fuesen mala compañía, pero... Ok, mejor le deja hasta ahí. Bombón solo asintió y le hiso un gesto con la muñeca para indicarle que estaba bien, y que no le importaba. La cara de burbuja se iluminó.

-Gracias bombón!-dijo la rubia abrazándola y poniéndole un collar con un dije verde claro y uno azul celeste. con eso, burbuja se fue. Bombón miró con ternura el collar. Antes de irse a la sala callada del café. Los hombres... El hombre y los chicos, la siguieron.

-escucha bombón, por favor, ayúdanos. Yo mismo te lo estoy pidiendo.

Dijo brick caminando al costado de bombón.

-¿Y que tiene que me lo pidas tu? Mis hermanas y yo ya sabemos nuestra decisión. No las escucharon? No planeamos luchar por algo que no existe.

-y si la justicia solo existe cuando se pelea por ella?

preguntó boomer. Eso fue, probablemente la primera cosa inteligente que brick había escuchado decir a su hermano jamás.

-Y entonces donde queda la felicidad?-contraataco bombón.- Se imaginan donde quedará? si justicia es pelear por ella, también es pensar solo en ti.

Boomer se lo quedo pensando, realmente le había nacido la pregunta, o sea, no se había fijado que lo había dicho. Al menos el estaba feliz con que le resolvieran aquella pregunta.

-Por dios, estamos los tres cocosos, el profesor, incluso el alcalde pidiéndoles de rodillas, ¿Qué mas quieres?

-que los ricos nos pidan ayudan, que saltadilla pueda ver que no podemos salvarle el trasero siempre, quiero que reconozcan que fue parte de su culpa por sentarse cómodamente, olvidarse de nosotras, y valerles gorro nuestra desaparición.

dijo bombón volteándose a ver al chico de ojos rojo. Este se quedo pensando un momento.

-no quieres otra cosa?

Preguntó brick, causando que bombón alzara los brazos a manera de desesperación y continuara a buscar una mesa en la que sentarse. El profesor la siguió. Mierda, eran perseverantes.

-Y por que no les das un motivo para extrañarlas? Hu? Quien las recordaría después de tanto tiempo?

preguntó butch.

-¿Que quieres que hagamos, intentar destruir la ciudad y luego de repente ayudar a los ciudadanos?

-buena.

admitió boomer. Butch le envió una mirada, y boomer solo se encogió de hombros.

-oh, y solo por, La señorita Keane nos recordó, ella nos ve como somos.

Dijo bombón finalmente tomando asiento y sacando de su bolsa un libro.

-Bombón, no puedes vivir pensando que todos son iguales.-llamó el profesor dulcemente a bombón.- Y lo admito, fue mi culpa, lamentó todo lo que ha pasado estos años yo..

-no continúe. No me importa, profesor, puede regresarnos el tiempo que tuvimos que luchar para sobrevivir? Si logra hacer eso, algún día lo perdonare.

-Y que tan difícil puede ser sobrevivir cuando eres un súper humano?

pregunto butch. Bombón bufó.

-Hubo un tiempo en que bellota se hiso adicta a las peleas callejeras. Bebía antídoto X y peleaba contra chicos armados y mayores que ella. Burbuja en cambio, perdió la capacidad de hablar por... que? seis meses? Y todo por que le asustaba que los demás pensaran cosas de ella. Mencione que todavía tiene fobia a dormir sola? Oh, y yo? yo me estuve matando por hacer que se comportaran normalmente. Para que bellota dejara de pelear y burbuja recuperara su habla.

-Para que lo hiciste, estaba bien calladita.

dijo brick ganándose una mirada asesina de bombón. En ese momento el mesero trajo las cartas.

-No se moleste, ya se lo que voy a querer. Va a ser un te verde frio, un capuchino con extra leche y un americano negro. Eso sería de beber, de comer solo son unas galletitas.

dijo bombón, todos la miraron perplejos, ¿a poco ella bebía tanto? Sin embargo, bombón ya tenia la cabeza devuelta en su libro. Estuvieron en silencio un rato mas. Hasta que las bebidas llegaron. Bombón tomo el capuchino lo abrió y le hecho tres sobres de azúcar antes de revolver, obviamente. Luego dejo el capuchino y puso un sobre, de azúcar. Pero no lo meneo, y lo dejo ahí. Finalmente agarro el café negro y tomó un sorbo. Con cuidado de manchar su libro por supuesto. En unos minutos llegó una bellota sonrojada por el calor. Tenia una sonrisa, y se sentía mas que viva, como siempre hacia cuando hacia algo que requería real energía. Tomó el té frio. Por alguna razón su camisa estaba desabrochada un poco. Bellota se quitó la gorra y dejo caer su cabello revuelto mientras tomaba.

-Que pasa rosada, no vienes a bailar?

Preguntó bellota cuando recupero el aliento y dejo de beber. Bombón no necesito quitar la vista de su libro.

-no si voy a terminar como tu.

Respondió tomando un sorbo de su taza.

-Bah, tenia calor, tu entiendes las necesidades verdad bombón?

dijo bellota. Al ver que bombón no le respondía se empezó a abrochar la camisa.

-y burbuja?

Preguntó bombón justo cuando bellota ya se alzaba de nuevo de la silla. Hiso una mueca intentando recordar.

-la vi ligando por allá. Ya no sé donde va.

Dijo bellota, su voz acortándose mientras se adentraba de nuevo en la pista de baile. El profesor miró a bombón.

-En serio dejas que tus hermanas estén en un lugar como este?

bombón tomó otro sorbo molestando a los chicos, o al menos a brick, ¿es que esa cosa no tenia fondo?

-es lo que les gusta, además solo las acompaño en nuestro cumpleaños. Burbuja esta feliz mientras haya chicos guapos, bellota es feliz mientras allá algo que la haga gastar energía, por alguna extraña razón.

dijo bombón. Tenia la cabeza pegada a ese libro o que? Boomer volteo a tiempo de que veía a una burbuja sonriéndole a un chico antes de irse a sentar a la mesa junto a su hermana.

-la mejor fiesta del mundo.-dijo burbuja tomando su capuchino. Bombón alzo una ceja pero no dijo nada.-oh bombón regocíjate! Hay alguien que quiere conocerte, va en nuestra escuela, me dice que te compro un regalo, el sabe que hoy es nuestro cumpleaños, por que es parte de la asamblea y ayudo a hacer el periódico de este mes!

Termino de informar burbuja.

-claro.

fue su única respuesta. Burbuja frunció el ceño.

-Agh, odió cuando bombón hace eso.

dijo la rubia pasándole la mano por la cara. Bombón se alejo de ella para que dejara de hacer ese gesto molesto.

-¿Cuando hace que?

Preguntó el profesor curioso.

-oh, bombón tiene varios modos, el materno, el de lectura, el de maestra, el de mujer de negocios, mesera, etc. cuando esta en el modo de lectura no nos presta atención pero hace como que si. ¿Verdad bombón?

-aja.

fue la respuesta que burbuja recibió por parte de bombón.

-y solo hay una persona capaz de regresarla a la vida adrede.

Dijo burbuja mientras se perdía en el mar de personas. Poco después trajo a bellota del brazo, le estaba pidiendo que descongelara a bombón.

-Hey rosadita despierta.-dijo bellota chasqueando los dedos enfrente de ella- Bien, como quieras. Pequeña jefecita puede quedarse leyendo en su aburrido libro de ciencias.

-No es de ciencias bellota y no me llames así, no me gusta.-dijo por fin bombón- y solo por, es de ficción.

-son lo mismo.

Bombón alzo la cabeza de su libro para lanzarle una mirada venenosa.

-no, No lo es. Ficción y ciencias son dos géneros distintos.

-Aja, que diferencias puede haber?

Aquí es cuando burbuja se mete.

-Bueno como te decía, hay alguien que quiere conocerte! No es genial? Bombón va a tener novio ya!

Bombón y bellota hicieron una mueca.

-Apreció el gesto, pero no, gracias.

dijo bombón intentando volver a su modo.

-Ah, vamos, el pobre chico se gasto dinero en comprarte algo. Vamos bombón! Vamos.

el profesor utonio tosió falsamente.

-Bombón creo que estábamos discutiendo algo.

El no quería ser excluido mas, y mucho menos si se trataba de un tema como ese. Primero muerto antes que dar las manos de sus preciosas hijas. Bombón lo volteo a mirar, como hicieron las otras dos menores. Bombón rodó los ojos.

-Cuando van a dejar eso de lado?

Preguntó burbuja.

-Cuando bombón valla con el tipo ese, Y empiecen a salir.

dijo butch arrinconándolas. Brick alzo el brazo por encima de la cabeza de boomer para chocar esos cinco con butch. Bellota, siendo competitiva, se enojo.

-venga bombón, vete a besar con ese listillo para que podamos vivir una vida tranquila.

-que yo? Pero si... Yo aun no planeo besar a alguien! Por que no va bellota?

dijo bombón sonrojándose.

-porque bellota toma lo que sea con tal de ganar, además el preguntó especialmente por ti...

dijo burbuja empeorando la situación y sonrojando mas a bombón.

-Muy bien chicos, nadie va a besar a nadie, entendido?

dijo el profesor que estaba de acuerdo con bombón, todavía estaban pequeñas.

-entonces hare que venga.

dijo burbuja antes de irse hacia el bar donde estaba antes. Bombón se paro en un intento fallido de detener a burbuja.

-Muy bien, vamos a ayudarlos.-menciono repentinamente bombón. Bellota, que tenia los pies en la mensa, los bajo al instante y estuvo a punto de ahogarse. Realmente sorprendió a todos.-pero esto no es por mi, las chicas, las superpoderosas, el alcalde o ustedes.

-Entonces porque?!

protesto bellota antes de tragar el azúcar restante en el vaso de te.

-Por la señor...

-Bombón! Julián, el chico del que te hable?

dijo burbuja presentando a un chico de pelo café y ojos negros. Era alto, y bombón se hizo pequeña y un poco para atrás como gato encerrado.

-hey.

dijo el chico.

-Julián! woa, que sorpresa. Jajaja, quien lo hubiese pensado, nunca hubiese esperado encontrarte aquí... Ah, lo siento pero tengo que ir a empacar, te veo después de... Vacaciones? Si, hasta luego.

dijo bombón nerviosamente mientras se escurría. Burbuja tenia la boca abierta, como el pobre Julián. Después de un tiempo el chico confundido se fue.

-¡¿que fue eso?! **¡¿que fue eso?! **BOMBON!

dijo burbuja intentando encontrar a su hermana mayor con la vista.

-No te preocupes burbuja, tendrás suficiente tiempo para darle largas lecturas mañana. Empaca tus cosas, nos vamos a saltadilla yay!

dijo bellota aburrida, enojada y con sarcasmo. Finalmente se levantó y se fue a acompañar a su hermana mayor dejando a burbuja confundida.


	6. Preste atencion!

Bellota estaba sentada de malas cerca de la ventanilla, al lado de burbuja. Iban en una camioneta familiar negra. Bombón iba sentada al lado del profesor utonio, después de horas de pelea por el lugar con brick. Bueno en realidad fue medio segundo, Bombón condiciono a brick de que ellas solo ayudarían a saltadilla si la dejaba sentarse todo el viaje en el asiento de adelante. Brick sin ninguna opción se sentó lo mas cerca de lo que pudo estar adelante, butch estaba junto a el diciendo un montón de estupideces que bellota no quería escuchar, y boomer, boomer estaba bien sentado, reventando gomas de mascar y desesperando a bellota. Burbuja notando esto decidió hacer algo.

-bombón, podrías poner esto?

Dijo burbuja pasándole un iPod a bombón, a bellota seguía sin importarle, quería que alguien callara a ambos tarados pero ya... Y entonces la música empezó a sonar. Bellota finalmente se enderezó en su asiento para escuchar bien su música. Varias músicas pasaron y bellota a veces cantaba junto a las voces de los artistas, con cuidado de que no la escucharan. Eso solo disminuyo un poco el tiempo incomodo que pasaron durante todo el viaje. Bombón a veces daba indicaciones al profesor, quien le preguntaba a veces por donde era. Y eso era todo, nadie decía mas, boomer seguía con su chicle y butch seguía haciendo lo posible por ignorar la música y sentarse con mala cara. Hasta que finalmente llegaron a saltadilla.

-Las llevare a un hotel, se quedaran allí, y el alcalde se hará cargo de pagarles su estadía en lo que se acaba la catástrofe.

Informo el profesor.

-No.-Dijo bombón sorprendiendo a sus dos hermanas, ¿es que esta chica nunca terminaba de sorprenderlas? Pero claro que no, es bombón- Si quiere déjenos aquí, tenemos que visitar a alguien.

Burbuja pareció finalmente entender.

-Que? A quien?

Pregunto bellota todavía incapaz de entender. Burbuja se ofreció a explicarle.

-Vamos a ir a saludar a la señorita Keane.

-Oh...

dijo bellota finalmente entendiendo. Bombón pudo ver como las manos del profesor apretaban más el volante antes de relajarse.

-Esta bien, yo las llevó.

-nop, vamos solitas, también escogeremos el hotel no se preocupe profesor.

Dijo bellota antes de pasarse hacia adelante pisando el asiento entre brick y butch.

-Bellota que haces?

-Profesor no se detenga.-Dijo bellota con una sonrisa demente.- Hace mucho que no hago esto.

Burbuja la siguió.

-En serio bellota, no podemos actuar como gente normal y...

-Ya lo hemos hecho mucho tiempo.

Dijo bellota antes de abrir la puerta del auto y salir aun en movimiento, causando gritos de sorpresa, por los chicos y el profesor. Para burbuja y bombón era completamente normal.

-Lo veo mañana profesor.

Dijo burbuja antes de también salir.

-No me lo puedo creer.-Dijo bombón antes de desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad y seguir a sus dos hermanas menores. Se posiciono al lado de la de azul-Burbuja estas siendo muy buena con el profesor y los chicos a pesar de todo.

Observo bombón. Burbuja se encogió de hombros mientras volaban en el aire.

-No se, siento que se merecen una segunda oportunidad. Por eso siguen vivos.

Dijo burbuja. Ambas chicas habían perdido vista a la del medio.

-Boo!

Espantó bellota desde atrás volando por el cielo.

-Hombre, me había olvidado de lo genial que era esto.

-Es un poco nostálgico.

admitió bombón. En nada, las chicas llegaron a la casa de la señorita Keane y tocaron a su puerta.

-Chicas!

Dijo la señorita Keane.

-Adivine que.-Dijo burbuja inclinándose infantilmente- Nos vamos a quedar aquí por un largo periodo de tiempo.

Dijo la rubia poniendo una sonrisa. La señorita Keane se alivio.

-En serió chicas? Ya tienen en donde quedarse? Por que...

-Estamos aquí para hacer el bien. El alcalde nos va a dar alojamiento durante un tiempo antes de irnos.

Cortó bombón siempre tan dura.

-Oh, vaya. Mis dulces niñas están devuelta. Pero crecidas. Esto es hermosos.

-Señorita Keane, vengo a pedirle un favor...

Dijo bombón.

* * *

-Ahora a donde vamos?

Pregunto burbuja mientras caminaban. Bombón se lo pensó un tiempo, intentando recordar todo lo que sabia de lugares turísticos en saltadilla.

-Vamos a un hotel mega caro, pidamos tres habitaciones y servicio al cuarto.

Dijo bellota.

-Bellota, no podemos hacer eso...-Dijo bombón, pero ahora que lo pensaba si podían. Eran las chicas superpoderosas, además el alcalde les iba a pagar su estadía- Muy buena idea. Vamos.

Dijo la líder, al final llegaron a un hotel llamado "_Queen palace" _bombón las registro a las tres y en menos en lo que se puede decir saltadilla, las chicas ya estaban cada quien haciendo cosas realmente lujosas, Bellota había pedido varios platillos al cuarto, burbuja tomaba un gran baño de espuma y bombón descansaba sola en una cama cómoda y grande. Ninguna de las tres tardo en dormirse en esas camas. Bellota amaneció con el pelo todo desacomodado, un desorden, un nido por cabello. Siempre amanecía así. Y ella siempre lo desenredaba y lo amarraba en una pequeña mini coleta, luego llamó a la habitación para pedir desayuno al cuarto. Era genial cuando tu no cocinabas. Al cabo de nada, bellota terminaba y se metía a bañar otra cosa en la que tardaba poco. Luego se cubría sus pecas con el maquillaje, de tal manera que solo los que la veían realmente cerca, realmente atentamente, las podían ver bien. Luego se vestía, hoy llevaría una simple camiseta negra de manga larga, una chaleco verde y sus pantalones favoritos de mezclilla clara. Solo burbuja sabía como se llamaban esa clase de pantalones que bellota tanto amaba, pero como hablamos de ella, siempre que burbuja le daba lecturas de moda terminaba distraída con algún hilo de alguna de su ropa. Las mañanas de burbuja, en cambio, eran mas latosas, amanecía con el pelo lacio y rubio todo un desorden, gracias al cielo no tanto como el de bellota, pero si razonablemente, entonces se tenia que desenredar cuidadosamente para no jalarse el pelo, luego se mojaba la cara y se miraba la cara revisando que estuviese bien, continuaba en vestirse, pero burbuja era tan indecisa... Se pasaba horas pensando que iba a ser bueno para el día, pero finalmente se rendía y le hablaba a su hermana la mayor, para que le dijese su plan y pudiese escoger adecuadamente. Pero bombón estaba haciendo cosas importantes y no le podía responder, así que decidió por adivinar. Se puso unos mallones color amarillo debajo de una faldita blanca y para la parte de arriba se puso una camiseta morada con un chaleco blanco y varios colguijes y pins. Luego se amarraba el pelo en sus dos coletas y se ponía tantito maquillaje. Y así era como las dos hermanas menores de la familia utonio empezaban. Las dos se fueron al cuarto de bombón.

-Y ahora que rosadita? Nos presentamos o que onda?

Dijo bellota sentándose con las patas cruzadas en la cama de bombón. Burbuja se decidió a ir parada. Bombón llevaba una camisa roja un cinturón café, pantalones de mezclilla oscura y unas botas largas de color café claro. Estaba usando unos lentes en este momento y su pelo estaba amarrado en un chongo. No traía aretes.

-Si, eso vamos a hacer, pero primero tengo que terminar esto del trabajo y...

-Ay bombón! No entiendo por que te haces daño a ti misma.-Interrumpió burbuja, haciendo que bombón voltease con una sincera cara de "no entiendo a lo que te refieres" Burbuja suspiro-Por que aceptas tanto trabajo? Justo ahora tenemos suficiente para vivir dos vidas. Esta bien, gracias a ti ya somos ricas.

-Burbuja, si eres rico actúa como pobre.

Ambas, rubia y morena, rodaron los ojos. Su hermana siempre decía eso como excusa para continuar con sus actividades.

-Lo que digas trabajólica.

Dijo bellota yéndose a su cuarto a ponerse sus botas negras favoritas.

-Bellota! No soy trabajólica!-le regañó bombón- Tu también burbuja, vete a poner tus zapatos nos vamos pronto.

Burbuja obedeció y se puso sus botitas converse blancas. Entonces fue así como las tres chicas utonio salieron del hotel hacia el alcalde. Pronto llegaron caminando. Si algo no querían hacer era llamar la atención. Entraron al ayuntamiento y llegaron a la recepción, donde se encontraba la señorita velo.

-chicas, un placer verlas aquí, el alcalde y los chicos junto con el profesor las esperan.

Dijo. Bombón asintió y abrió la puerta de madera.

-Chicas! Me alegra que al final hayan decidido ayudar...-Dijo el alcalde pero bombón lo interrumpió dándole la misma hoja de papel que estaba usando en la mañana.-eh... que es esto?

Preguntó el alcalde, y bombón le sonrió.

-Es la factura de las primeras tres noches, lo que comimos ayer y desayunamos hoy.

Respondió bombón. Bellota sonrió. Su hermana... Ja, lo admitiría esta chica si tenia un parecido con ella.

-Pero... esto es mucho dinero...

Dijo el alcalde boquiabierto. Los demás hombres se asomaron a ver la suma. Tuvieron la misma reacción, excepto butch quien agarro la hoja para si mismo.

-Que diablos? Quien cena todo esto sin parecer una ballena?

Dijo butch viendo como la mayoría de las cosas eran comida...Antes de recibir un golpe.

-Me acabas de llamar ballena?~

Dijo bellota endemoniadamente. Butch se levanto envenenando a bellota con la mirada.

-y si lo hice?

Bellota sonrió con ese aire demoniaco. Y empezó a moverse hacia butch.

-Eres hombre muerto.

Dijo la chica antes de ser detenida por burbuja.

-Déjalo bellota, estas bien.

Dijo la rubia. Bellota parecía tener una lucha interna de si pelear con butch o dejarlo ir. No ayudaba mucho que su contraparte le estuviese haciendo caras.

-Te digo bellota esta bien-intento de nuevo burbuja antes de sonreír con sorna- Solo importa que Alejandro piense que estas bonita, no?

Bellota se sonrojo al instante.

-Burbuja!

Dijo la chica cambiando su enojo a la hermana menor.

-Wow, wow, quien es Alejandro?

Preguntó el profesor.

-El novio de bellota.

Respondió burbuja antes que la de ojos verdes.

-No lo es! Bombón?!

Dijo bellota buscando apoyo.

-No estamos aquí para discutir quien le gusta o no a nadie.

Bellota no se lo podía creer, acaso nadie confiaba en ella?

-No me gusta!

-Claro que no, claro que no. Estábamos en otra cosa.

Dijo bombón intentando cambiar de tema. Bellota entonces puso una mala cara, cruzo los brazos y se dejo caer en el sillón olvidándose de su contraparte quien se estaba riendo de ella. El alcalde se olvido de la factura y se sentó de nuevo en su silla, acomodando sus brazos sobre el escritorio.

-Bien... Ahora que se hace?

bombón no se lo podía creer. Todos tenían miradas expectantes, sin saber que hacer exactamente. Bombón evitó darse una palmada en la cara, pero bellota no pudo

-esta diciéndome, que lo único que tenían planeado hasta ahorita era reunirnos? Nada mas?

Todos los del sexo masculino asintieron. Bombón ahora si no pudo evitarlo, soltó un gran y largo suspiro.

-Burbuja, llama a la señorita velo en este instante por favor.

Ordenó la pelirroja

-pero y si esta ocupada?

-solo hazlo.-dijo bombón tomando un asiento.-muy bien, ahora quiero que cada uno me diga lo que sabe sobre esto.

Bellota tomo asiento junto a su hermana mayor.

-El todavía sigue vivo, envió una carta y nos esta amenazando.

Dijeron al unísono. Estaban perdidos. Como había estado saltadilla con idiotas como estos protegiéndola? Burbuja entro jalando a la señorita velo del brazo.

-Señorita velo, disculpe, pero nos podría informar sobre el problema que sufre la ciudad de saltadilla?

Pregunto bombón mientras burbuja llegaba a sentarse al otro lado de bombón.

-Claro. Hace no mas de una semana El nos envió una carta, era de advertencia y pedía que le diéramos el poder de saltadilla, a menos de que deseásemos iniciar una pelea. Como sabrán esta ciudad no puede caer en las manos de El, pero tampoco teníamos suficientes recursos para pelear contra el terrible demonio que es, por eso nuestra desesperación para encontrarlas. Ahora que ya están aquí, estamos planeando aceptar el duelo de El. Espero que les haya ayudado.

Dijo la señorita velo retirándose. Bombón mordió su labio inferior pensando.

-Una pelea eh?... Bien.-se refirió a si misma.-Exactamente como se pelea con un demonio?

Bellota sonrió. Su hermana estaba pensando en un plan demente. Bellota lo sabía. si no por que mas estaría hablando consigo misma? Bombón se volteo a susurrar a bellota.

-Tu que crees?

-Hu? No se, vamos a patearle el trasero ahora mismo y punto. Volvemos a nuestra vida normal, tu estarás de nuevo en las mas listas de la clase, trabajaremos y nos meteremos a una buena universidad, me convertiré en una maestra de karate, burbuja en una estilista y tu en una científica y punto. Nos morimos.

-Bellota te faltó casarnos.

Dijo burbuja metiéndose a la conversación en susurros.

-Yuk! Tu te quieres casar?

Preguntó bellota por lo bajo sin creérselo.

-Pues claro que si.

-Me alegro que puedo contar siempre con ustedes dos chicas.-Dijo bombón con sarcasmo antes de que se alejaran del tema.-Alcalde, usted que...

Dijo bombón volteándose a ver al alcalde... Quien estaba jugando un juego con los chicos.

-mierda. Por favor dime que no esta en ese modo.

Dijo bellota no queriendo ver lo que pasaba.

-Si. si esta. Su modo de maestra seria de antes. Pobre, pobre alcalde.

Bellota no pudo mas que asentir al la declaración de su hermana menor y sentir lastima por los chicos y el alcalde. Ya se podía sentir el aura maligno que crecía alrededor de bombón.

* * *

Bombón tosió.

-Bueno, como decía...-intentó de nuevo bombón, pero se sintió el suelo retumbar- y ahora que?-preguntó bombón incapaz de mantener su ira más, espantando a los presentes y antes de que se escuchara un terrible grito de monstruo.-Bellota ve y extermínalo.

Ordenó bombón. Bellota obedeció con una sonrisa antes de salir volando con su típica aurora verde.

-Entendido, jefecita.

Gritó. Burbuja se quedo esperando a ver que era lo que su hermana hacia.

-Aproximadamente, cuantos monstruos?

Preguntó bombón pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

-Cerca de 8 hoy a estas horas, probablemente suba.

Respondió el profesor.

-Cuando empezó? Burbuja ve a ayudar a bellota, dudo que pueda por si sola.

-Si bombón.

Dijo burbuja saliendo a por su hermana de ojos verde.

-Un poco antes de recibir la carta.

Bombón miró hacia arriba. Con esta nueva información ya tenia una idea de mas o menos lo que El tenía planeado hacer.

-Muy bien, esto es lo que se va a hacer. Justo ahora las chicas y yo eliminaremos a los monstruos. Quiero que me entreguen la carta de El para cuando regrese, oh y alcalde, mas vale que vaya preparando una manera de detener golpes fuertes y asestar peores.

Dijo bombón con sus ojos fulgurando. Nunca antes le habrían temido al color rosa, pero bombón sabía como hacerlo parecer amenazante. Y luego salió por la ventana.


	7. Chapter 7

-bellota!

Gritó burbuja mientras bellota destrozaba un edificio. Según bombón iban a ser nada más ocho, Eso es lo que el profesor les había dicho.

-Burbuja, no hay tiempo. Es bellota. Justo ahora necesito que grites lo mas fuerte por ella.

Ordenó bombón.

-Pero bombón, me has dicho varias veces que no...

-Ahora es diferente, grita con todo lo que puedas.

Dijo la pelirroja tapándose los oídos y yendo hacia el edificio al que había caído bellota. Burbuja respiro hondo, esperó a que su hermana de rosado la pasara y grito lo mas fuerte que podía. Varios vidrios se rompieron y los monstruos se tambalearon, pero burbuja aún no terminaba. Bombón llegó al piso donde estaba bellota arrodillada y tapándose las orejas.

-Lamento no haberte avisado!

Grito bombón entre el grito masivo. Bellota negó con la cabeza.

-Tampoco es como si pudieras!

Contestó haciendo lo mejor para levantarse. Bombón corrió a auxiliar a su hermana.

-hay que pensar en algo rápido...

dijo bombón refiriéndose mas a si misma que nada, pero al parecer su hermana de ojos verde la escucho.

-Si bueno, ese es tu trabajo.

Dijo la chica antes de volver a salir disparada a la pelea. De alguna manera, las palabras que bellota, por mas molestas que fueran, siempre le ayudaban mucho. Bombón miró hacia el techo que se veía grisáceo. No tenia mucho tiempo para pensar. Mierda. Ella también salió a ver el desastre que había causado el grito de burbuja e intento no hacer una mueca... Al menos había aturdido a los monstruos lo suficiente como para darles lo mejor. Todo estaba yendo lento en la cabeza de bombón, desde los constantes golpes de su hermana pelinegra hasta la manera de esquivar de burbuja. Bombón escuchaba su propia respiración. Tenia que hacer algo. Bombón respiro. Solo se le podía ocurrir una cosa.

-Chicas muévanse.

Dijo bombón. antes de respirar mas profundo. Bellota y burbuja la obedecieron y bombón soltó el aire por su boca, el hielo salía frio por sus dos labios y al instante varios monstruos se congelaron en media acción. Algunos que iban corriendo a atraparlas se quedaron congelados así y cayeron, dejando de existir. Ahora había grandes esculturas en saltadilla. Las tres miraron los gigantescos monstruos de hielo. Las tres sabían que su trabajo aún no había acabado.

-Burbuja, grita una vez más. Bellota tu ve por el profesor y tráelo. Necesito que me indique cuantos más faltan. Esto deberá darles un poco de tiempo.

Dijo bombón dejándose caer al suelo, sabiendo que ambas harían exactamente lo que había dicho. Bombón se sentía un poco mareada. Hace mucho que no usaba sus poderes, y intentar uno tan grande como ese la había dejado casi sin aire, a pesar de que respiro lo mas que pudo. Y entonces se escucho el grito de burbuja, y bloques con partes de monstruos caían alrededor de bombón. Era tiempo de retomar su altura antigua. Los siguientes monstruos ya se hallaban acercándose, eran varios.

-¿Lista burbuja?

Preguntó bombón. Burbuja solo asintió, poniéndose a su lado. Era hora de regresar. Ambas se metieron al mar de monstruos peleando, como antes. Era nostálgico. Pero ahora no había tiempo para pensar en eso. Bombón estaba tan concentrada en terminar su propia pelea que no noto a burbuja hasta que se escucho un grite agudo.

-¡Burbuja!

Bombón se volteo a ver a burbuja cubierta de algo verde y viscoso.

-Iu~

Bombón respiro tranquila al ver que burbuja solo se quejaba de la sangre del monstruo. El profesor callo al instante de sentón a su lado. Bellota le guiño un ojo antes de continuar. Bombón podía ver que los cocosos ya se habían unido a la batalla.

-Profesor que esta pasando, dijo que solo serian ocho.

Ordeno saber bombón. El profesor se levanto lentamente.

-No lo sé.-admitió el profesor-El radar solo indicaba ocho...

-Y cuantos indica ahora?

-Cero.

Bombón no se lo podía creer. Cero? había mas de diez monstruos mínimo.

-No estará dañado el radar?

-Eso pensé, pero cuando lo abrí, no parecía haber nada mal.

Bombón se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

-Esto es malo.

Dijo la chica. Y lo peor es que El le estaba dando muchas pistas, bombón no creía que fuera descuidado, que dejara tanto en evidencia su plan. Justo ahora estaba jugando con ellas. Bombón se enojo. No muy lejos se escucho a bellota gritarle.

-Bombón! Por el amor de dios, apúrate!

Bombón se volteo a ver a su hermana la del medio. Estaba forcejeando con un gran monstruo. Bombón decidió que ayudarla no era su prioridad en ese momento. Miro hacia arriba. tendrían que solucionar ese problema pronto, pero no ese día.

-El radar siempre va a señalar cuando haya monstruos, incluso cuando haya más?

Preguntó la pelirroja. El profesor asintió.

-Se supone que debe hacer eso.

Bien. Bombón salió disparada a dar un golpe al monstruo con el que bellota seguía peleando. Lo único que se podía hacer ahora era suponer que el numero que muestra el radar es el tripe de lo verdadero.

-Vaya, ya era hora rosadita.

Dijo bellota con sarcasmo

-Bueno, tenia que pensar en algo Beta.

Repuso bombón con una sonrisa

* * *

-Ugh~~-Gruño bellota balanceándose como muerta. Cuando terminaron con los monstruos una ola de ciudadanos se lanzo a alabar, como era costumbre, solo que esta vez fueron los cocosos los que se llevaron toda la atención. No había problema para bellota, claro.-Todo mi cuerpo me duele!

-Si? Bueno al menos a ti no te duele el cuerpo y estas lleno de sangre!

Grito burbuja quejándose.

-Si pero tu tienes mas energía!

Se defendió bellota.

-Claro que no! Tu eres la que hace mas deporte!

E inicio la pelea.

-Y? No porque haga deporte significa que tenga mas energía!

-Bellota te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo?!

-Chicas!-interrumpió bombón, impidiendo a bellota contestar. Ambas hermanas menores bajaron la cabeza obstinadamente-creo que todas estamos cansadas, así que no más peleas, por favor.

-Si bombón.

Dijeron ambas a unísono, como siempre hacían cuando eran regañadas. Bombón lanzo un suspiro. Se fueron al hotel y lo primero que hicieron fue meterse a la ducha. No había nada mejor para aliviar los huesos adoloridos y alguna que otra herida. Bueno si, Bellota amaba la manera en que bombón curaba las heridas de ambas, no tan fuerte pero tampoco se tardaba mil horas, lo que por cierto si se dan cuenta siempre hace que duela menos. Bombón termino de curar a sus hermanas menores y a si misma y ambas dejaron que el sueño las sumergiera en un sueño profundo... Un sueño profundo que se vio interrumpido para bombón cuando la alarma sonó. Con dificultad salió de la cama y hacia su baño. Le dolían todos los huesos, si que se había descuidado, y burbuja seguro se encontraría peor. Se miro en el gran espejo. su pelo había tomado unas pequeñas curvas, señales de que no se lo había secado tan bien después de salir de su baño. Se lo desenredo con dificultad, contando desde el 1 hasta el 100. Burbuja lo tenia peor, su pelo seguía con un pequeño toque baboso cuando se rindió y se fue a dormir, lo que causa que su pelo amaneciera pegado y seco cuando despertó, provocando que burbuja se volviera a meter a bañar.. Les diría como le fue a bellota, pero esta vez ni se molesto en levantarse primero, a pesar de que le molestara despertarse tarde. Bombón tuvo que ir a levantarla con a penas el pelo hecho. Bellota gruño y tardo unos minutos antes de quitarse con pereza y enojo el revoltijo que seria la sabana y el edredón. Uno de los muchos misterios de bellota es como podía ser tan tosca y agresiva aún con sueño y flojera. Bellota a penas y se toco el pelo alborotado, se concentro más en, como siempre, sus pecas que tanto odiaba. Las tres se vistieron, esta vez sin muchas ganas y quejándose. Las tres bajaron a desayunar, Bellota se atasco, burbuja comió poco, llenándose de aire mientras platicaba y bombón como siempre era la media, desayuno como se debía, no como un elefante o una hormiga. Ese día burbuja se ordeno el pelo en una trenza, mientras que bombón se lo acomodo en una coleta, que llevaba un pequeño moño rojo. Ninguna uso maquillaje en la cara, o bueno bellota si pero para cubrir esos puntitos exasperantes, y aparte de eso nada. Ese día llevaban las tres simples camisetas, cada quien de su color original y unos pantalones blancos, los de burbuja eran shorts, los de bombón eran skiny y los de bellota eran bermudas. Y su calzado, simples zapatillas negras. Ese día el trio de chicas planeaba llevárselo lento. La vida tenia otros planes...

-Chicas, ahí están. Ahora veo porque salió tan caro.

Dijo el profesor. Bombón pensó por un momento que era nostálgico verlo así, con su bata blanca y sus pantalones y zapatos negros.

-Profesor, sucede algo?

Pregunto la pelirroja poniendo sus pensamientos aparte y levantándose de su silla.

El profesor pensó un momento antes de suspirar.

-La carta, no se encontró. desapareció, no esta..

Bombón frunció el ceño. Bellota supo en ese instante que tenia que dejar de comer y ponerse sería, justo como burbuja sabía que tenía que callarse, cuando bombón tenia una expresión como esa era porque estaba nerviosa, preocupada.

-Pues vamos. Voy a pagar la cuenta.

Anuncio bellota. Burbuja también se paró y se quedo mirando expectante a su líder. Bombón solo asintió, esperando a bellota.

* * *

En menos de nada llegaron al ayuntamiento. bombón caminaba imponente, su cabello solo marcaba cada paso dándole no solo una belleza pero también una seriedad mortal. Burbuja se estaba peleando de nuevo con su propio cabello y bellota traía unos panes en la mano. La escena sacaba de onda, mientras sus dos hermanas estaban jugando, bombón llevaba la cara mas seria del mundo. El profesor las seguía por detrás. Bombón ni siquiera saludo a la señorita velo. Abrió las maderas, mostrando su carácter mas fuerte y mas serio. Bombón no estaba jugando con este asunto. Y bellota y burbuja tampoco deberían, pero...

-Alcalde, esta seguro de haber buscado en todas partes?

Dijo bombón yendo directo al grano. El alcalde se sorprendió, no respondió hasta que bombón llego a apoyarse en el escritorio de madera.

-Si, hicimos un verdadero desorden en nuestros archivos, la biblioteca, todos los lugares en las que se pudo haber puesto.

Contesto lentamente, como si temiera de bombón. Ja, bellota podría reírse, pero la verdad es que a veces bombón si daba miedo.

-Como es posible? No la tenían antes de nuestra llegada?

El alcalde decidió responderle, aunque la pregunta no iba dirigida para nadie.

-La teníamos incluso después. Es hoy que no la encontramos.

dijo el anciano. Bombón abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por el profesor.

-Enviamos a los chicos a revisar las bibliotecas y la señorita velo esta revisando los archiveros.

-Pues entonces no hay nada que esperar, a las bibliotecas.

Dijo bombón.

-Pero... realmente no creemos que haya nada ahí... solo enviamos a los chicos para que no molestaran ya lo hemos revisado tres veces sin contar esta.

Dijo el profesor, a pesar de que ahora lo único que se veía de bombón era su pequeña silueta. Bellota soltó una risotada.

-Cuando bombón busca algo lo encuentra, es una bruja. Además ir a la biblioteca no es un castigo para ella.

Dijo esta, siendo la ultima en cerrar, dejando al alcalde y al profesor solos.

* * *

-No puedo creer que tengamos que hacer esto!

Dijo butch aventando unos papeles al suelo. Boomer hiso una pequeña mueca. La biblioteca estaba hecha un desastre total, brick subía y bajaba buscando.

-cállate solo estas haciendo esto peor.

Le ladro brick en un tono controlado a butch.

-sabes que lo hace increíblemente pésimo? Que tenga que estar con ustedes. Realmente, quien usa papel hoy? ahora lo único para lo que sirve el papel es para sonarse y limpiarse después de ir al baño.

Dijo butch, provocando que brick rodara los ojos.

-Bueno, quizás así sea. Por que no pasas todo esto a internet para que tengamos una molestia menos?

Pregunto el de ojos rojos, ganando como siempre a butch. Boomer ya se había acostumbrado a esos dos. Y también a que los enviaran a la biblioteca a buscar cosas. Aún así sentía un increíble desagrado hacia los libros, quizás por las millones de horas que los habían enviado a el y a sus hermanos a buscar cosas en los libros polvosos, quizás era por que siempre que agarraba uno de ellos le provocaba alergia tanto polvo. De repente las puertas de la bibliotecas se abrieron dejando entrar luz, brillante luz quema-ojos. Boomer escucho a butch soltar un sonido molesto.

-Ah! en serio? de todas las bibliotecas tenías que sacar esta burbuja? Dios, por esto no podemos dejar al azar en las manos de burbuja.

Dijo bellota quejándose.

-Cállate.

Le respondió bombón causando que bellota le sacara la lengua.

-Realmente tenemos que buscar una carta? Hay millones de libros aquí...

-Cállate.

respondió de nuevo bombón mientras se entraba.

-Que hacen aquí?

Preguntó brick con veneno en su voz.

-Dah, ayudar. Y por si no habías escuchado, culpa a burbuja, ella escogió esta.

-Cállate bellota! Apuesto a que tu también hubieses escogido esta! es la mas cercana!

Se defendió burbuja de su hermana.

-Esperen un minuto-dijo butch- Vamos a buscar con ellas?-preguntó a su hermano mayor- Con una ballena y una hormiga?

-Hey!

Dijeron ambas abriéndose paso para acabar con butch.

-No te atrevas.

Dijo boomer también alzándose para ayudar a su hermano pelinegro, brick también se unió. En medio de nada los cinco estuvieron a punto de pelear pero una voz retumbo por los vacíos pasillos.

-Eso es suficiente!

Interrumpió bombón. Había un tono peligroso en su voz, a pesar de sonar calmada. Bellota y burbuja se detuvieron al instante.

-Chicos. Recojan el mugrero que hicieron, lo quiero bien ordenadito. Chicas empiecen a buscar, notifíquenme de cualquier cosa.

-y que te da derecho a decirnos que hacer?

Pregunto boomer, sus hermanos por primera vez de acuerdo.

-Nada. Pero lo van a hacer por que han cambiado y una buena persona no deja regado lo que ensucio.

Dijo bombón. Los chicos se miraron entre si, hacerle o no caso? Al final decidieron hacerle caso. Bellota sonrió mientras se iba a un estante.

-Y como de que deberíamos avisarte?

Preguntó bellota a su hermana de ojos rosas.

-Lo que sea que encuentres importante.

-Como por ejemplo chistes?

Dijo bellota sonriendo esperanzada. Lo bueno es que bombón era especialista en romperlas con tan solo una mirada. Bellota puso mala cara antes de encararse a un librero

-Iu~ Bombón estas segura que busquemos aquí? hay telarañas!

Bombón soltó un suspiro.

-Necesito recordarles que en una biblioteca no se habla? Eso va más para ti bellota, deja de mascullar por lo bajo y también para lo cocosos.

Bellota alzó los brazos indignada.

-Tampoco quieres que respiremos?

protesto bellota.

-Eso estaría bien.

Le respondió bombón mientras abría un libro, sus ojos brillando con entusiasmo, los de bellota con incredulidad.


End file.
